My Dad's Job Is
by Everianna
Summary: Dusk the Hedgehog, son of Shadow and Amy Rose, always looked up to his father; seeing him as a hero since his childhood. But, little did he know about his "night job". Mostly follows Dusk, my OC/ShadAmy child, and other OCs. This is my first fic, please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

•••••••••••

The city was busy. Strangers walking past each other, never minding anything as long as they got to wherever they needed to go. A homeless person would go unnoticed, a child would shout in excitement, men would argue with one another over a cup of spilt coffee. The city was too noisy during the day.

That's why he preferred the night.

A hedgehog in a black suit walked though the bustling crowd, blending in like any other man from work. Underneath his suit was a coat of short black fur and a small patch of white chest fur. His head quills were black with crimson streaks. His eyes were the color of blood and fire.

He was fresh off his shift and was heading home to his wife and children. He glanced at his watch and noticed that we was about to miss the train schedule. Sighing for a moment, he quickly jogged to the station, not three blocks away and arrived just on time. At the platform, he moved to go through the doors, when he noticed an elderly woman canary having a difficult time judging the distance between the floor and the train. Giving her a somewhat sympathetic look, he gently took her arm and guided her into the train. The old canary thanked him as he brought her to a seat. Seeing that there weren't many people on the train, the elder offered a seat for the hedgehog beside her and he gladly accepted it. Looking at his watch again he took note of the time and brought out his cellphone to text his wife his time of arrival. Upon sending the message, he tapped the home screen button, stared at his wallpaper and smiled. On the screen was a picture of him and his family.

"Heavens, what such a lovely family you have there, young man." Said the elder canary, as she was able to catch a glimpse of the picture.

"Thank you." He replied politely and smiled. His voice deep and warm. "They're all I have."

The bird smiled back at him, seeing in his eyes the love he held for his family. Then, her smile turned apologetic. "Where are my manners? My name is Claire. Thank you so much for helping me earlier, Mr..." Her words hung as she looked at him, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"A very strong you have, young man!" She complimented and looked back at the gadget. "If I may...?" She asked, gesturing to further look at the picture.

"Of course." He said, offering his phone to the other. He pointed at the pink furred hedgehog that stood beside him. "That's my wife, Amy. She is sweet, as she is strong..." He paused for a moment, "Very strong..." Continuing with a smile.

"I can see why you love her so. Not only is she beautiful, but she's kind. I can almost see it in her eyes."

He smiled at her comment and watched as she pointed at the small hedgehog in Amy's arms. "And, my goodness, that precious little gem is your daughter?" She asked adoringly.

"Yes," His smile broadened. His daughter's fur and quills looked just like her mother's, but had black streaks that were in the shape of her father's and his ruby red eyes. "That's my little girl, Mary. She just turned a year old recently." He said. Then, he pointed at the boy that sat on his shoulder. "And that's my son, Dusk." A proud tone in his voice.

"My, my. What a sweet, handsome little boy." She chuckled. "Just like his father, I presume?" She eyed the man beside her, almost giggling as she saw a slight blush on his cheek.

"He mostly looks like me, but a lot of his personality is from his mother. As well as her beautiful eyes." His hand came up to scratch behind his ear as he took her praise.

Smiling softly at the young man, the feathered elder handed back his phone and patted his shoulder. "Thank you, dear boy. You have a wonderful family and I wish only the best for you." She said with great truth in her voice.

He smiled and slightly bowed his head to her. "Thank you as well, Ms. Claire."

Just as their conversation came to an end, the train began to slow down at a station. Shadow looked at the station sign and read Westopolis". "This is my stop. Good bye and thank you for the company, Ms. Claire."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Shadow." She lightly bowed her head to him at his politeness. "Be safe."

"You as well, ma'am." He nodded her thanks as he stepped off the train and made his way.

The older mobian watched him as he strode away. Her smile softened, her eyes becoming sad as she murmured to herself. "Please, be safe, Mr. Shadow."


	2. Chapter 1 - Dusk

Chapter 1

Dusk

•••••••••

 _"Goodnight, son."_

 _"Goodnight, dad."_

 _I greeted my father before heading to bed. I leave my shoes at the bottom of the stairs and silently make my way up. Entering my room, I kneel beside my door and slow my breathing. I press my ear against the wall, waiting for the sound of... There! I hear muffed steps approaching my door, the steps of someone tiptoeing. By the crack of light at the bottom of my door, I see a shadow stop in front of it, stay for a moment, then silently leave again. In my mind, I count up to a full minute, before quietly exiting my room. With great care, I soundlessly creep through the hall, heading to the lit doorway of the living room. I stop just before the frame, taking a moment to let out a quiet breath; one which I didn't know I was holding. The lights of the room suddenly go out and I bite back a surprised gasp, praying that my father wouldn't walk through here and see me. Waiting for the inevitable, I hold my breath once more... Nothing. Confusion mixes with immense curiosity as I ever so slowly peak into the room._

 _No one was inside._

*

Dusk the Hedgehog was almost an exact replica of his father, Shadow the Hedgehog, from his gloves, to his rocket-skates, to his white chest fur. The only difference between the two were his emerald-green eyes, which he got from his mother, Amy Rose the Hedeghog; along with the three-spike, red bangs on his forehead that extended from the biggest steak on his center head quill, and his gloves being fingerless. Now, his mind drifted, staring blankly at the whiteboard in front of the classroom. Breaking his thoughts of the night before, he lightly shook his head. The seventeen-year-old hedgehog's mind was racing. Questions still swam across his emerald eyes as his memories continued to play repeatedly against his will. In frustration, he gave an inaudible sigh.

 _This is ridiculous,_ He thought. _I'm supposed to be studying, and all I can think of is last night. Where did he go? How did he leave the house without a sound? Did he even leave the house? Dusk the Hedgehog, you need to stop, for the love of dear Chaos..._ He sighed again.

"You alright there, bud?" A voice snapped him from his second train of thoughts. He glanced up to see the source of the voice; his best friend, Nic the Weasel. Nic bore an orange pelt with a white long-furred muzzle and belly fur. From his mouth, poking from his upper jaw, was a single small fang on his left lip. His tail, like most weasels, was long and built with muscle. He sported brown buckled gloves and high-cut western boots. The only things that the weasel lacked, the hedgehog thought, were spurs and a cowboy hat.

The citrus furred mustela sat in front of him, leaning on the backrest of his chair. His sky blue eyes and small frown on his face were more than enough to say that he was worried about his spiky friend. With a lop-sided smile, he didn't meet Nic's gaze. "It's nothing..."

Then, he felt a slightly painful flick on his forehead. His head snapped up as he glared at his friend's unconvinced face, hand out stretched and obviously the one that caused the pain. "Dude! What the heck was that for?" He demanded in annoyance, his own hand coming up to rub his forehead.

"I know when yer lying, Dusk," He replyed, his accent thick and reprimanding. "And ya look darn stupid when ya do it." He returned his glare.

A stare down began between himself and his classmate as they waited for the other to yield and drop their gaze. Unable to hold the weasel's hard eyes and knowing that he was on the wrong, emerald eyes shut and tan lips emmited a defeated sigh. "Alright, alright, already," He held his hands up in resignation. "You win this round."

Nic sniffed at his small victory and proceeded to nudge his friend about his worries. "Well, out with it, ya spiky moper."

"It's just..." the hedgehog began in a slightly hesitant voice "Last night, my dad left for his night job..."

"So? Don't he always? I mean, it's called a night job fer a reason, ya know?"

"That's the thing," He cut him off. "I don't even know what his night job is. Or if he even has one!"

"Is tha's what all that fussin's about?" Nic asked with a flat stare.

"Well, yeah!" his voice somewhat rising at how his friend was taking his reason "Wouldn't you be worried about your dad, if he suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I wouldn't-- whatcha mean 'disappeared'?" The weasel looked at him in question.

"After my mom and sister, my dad told me about a night job that he got and every morning, he'd come home exhausted. Heck! Sometimes, he'd come home with a bunch of bruises!" He explained to his friend, "Last night, I wanted to try and find out what his so called 'job' was. So, I pretended to sleep and, sure enough, he went to check on me, to see if I was asleep." He broke his gaze from his friend again and stared to the side at nothing. "When I went to check on him... He was... gone."

Dusk's eyes hardened in frustration at mystery of his father. He let a silence settle between them before breaking it again. "I'm just..." he sighed, his gaze slightly softening "I'm just worried about him..."

A brown-gloved hand landed on his shoulder and glum emeralds met worried sapphires. The westerner started rather hesitantly. "I wish I knew how to help ya, bud..." His own gaze shifting, finding the right words to lift the worry off his friend. "Yer pa's a pretty quiet guy..." His expression twisted to a lop-sided frown for a moment, "And he keeps to himself a lot..." Then, he reconnected their gaze and gave his friend a small, but encouraging, smile. "But, sometimes, you just gotta trust 'im." The hedgehog was about to start again, before Nic cut him off. "Maybe, he just rushed off 'cause he was in a hurry. An' maybe he was checking to see if you were sleepin' so he wouldn't wake ya." He paused to let his friend register his words for a moment. "Ya thought about it that way yet?"

Dusk stayed silent for a moment before replying, "Not really..." he sighed once more "I guess, you're right, Nix," He addressed the weasel by his other nickname. "For now, I'll drop it..."

The mustela smiled at his friend and gave his shoulder a pat before bringing his hand back to let his chin rest on it. "See? Nothin' to get all worked up about, bud" a fanged grin planted itself on his white furred muzzle. Dusk gave the weasel a tired smile and shook his head in amusement.

"It's a mystery where you get all your optimism from." He said with an amused sniff. "I don't remember your dad being like that."

"Well..." He looked to the side and scratched one side of his long muzzle fur. "He said I got it from my ma... But, I dunno..."

Before the hedgehog could respond, the school bell rang and the teacher, a middle-aged male tiger, walked into the classroom. Class began.

*

The day went by quickly as school ended and the boys began walking home. Nic let his elbow rest on Dusk's shoulder as they walked in companiable silence. They made their way to a bus stop, Nic's destination, and parted ways from there. After walking a few more meters, Dusk began to pick up the pace and soon started skating.

Breathing in the wind that rushed passed him, the hedgehog skated fast enough to be a black steak on the road. A smile graced his muzzle as he sped up further.

 _This time..._ He thought to himself. _I'll do it! I'll break the barrier!_

When his father first taught him how to use the rocket skates, he told him that he could run fast enough to brake the sound barrier. _If_ he ran fast enough. From then on, one of Dusk's goals were to break that barrier and run at the speed of _sound_. He recalled his father's teachings and leaned forward, using his upper body for balance. He poured in more Chaos energy into the rockets as they blazed on. His smile stretched into a full on grin the moment he felt the powerful burst of energy, pushing him to his limit. The wind surged passed him sending his quills flying. Everything was starting to blur. He was going to do it. If he could just manage one last pulse of energy, one last push, he could--

In his crazy rush, he never noticed that the road had already ended and was now hurtling for a river.


	3. Chapter 2 - Dad

Chapter 2

Dad

••••••••••••••••

As the saying goes, one should always watch where they're going. But, when everything becomes a blur at the speed of sound... well, you get the picture.

Dusk flew fast above the city river of Westopolis. Panic was ever present in his eyes as he looked down. He stared wide eyed at the river below him; deep, murky and powerful. Memories of his childhood flashed through his mind; seeing himself fall in and nearly drown, had it not been for his father who had jumped after him and saved him. How he wished to never relive that moment again, but how life was cruel enough to do just that. Then, he started to realize that he hadn't started descending, that he ran fast enough to stay in horizontal flight. He looked up to see where he was going to land and saw the mobian-made river bank on the other side.

Which was currently under construction due to a massive sinkhole.

His panic rose immensely as he wondered what was worse; to fall and drown or to crash and be crushed. He then decided that the latter was more feasible and crossed his arms in front of his face to shield himself from his soon-to-come harsh landing.

 _Thisigonnahurtthisisgonnahurtthisisgonnahu--what the?!_

He suddenly felt something tackle him from the side and change the direction of his flight, away from the sinkhole or river. Then, he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him in a protective hug and felt a weight underneath him. That weight took the brunt of the fall as they landed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and shook his head clear from any dizziness. He looked at his saviour and stared into a pair of blood, crimson eyes. And those eyes were saying that he was gonna be in trouble.

"Hey... dad..."

A black eye ridge rose and an unimpressed frown settled on a tan muzzle.

"Hello, son."

*

"How many times do I have to tell you that--"

" _I shouldn't try breaking the sound barrier, without your supervision._ You've told me more than enough times, dad." He said after quoting the older one's words of wisdom.

"And I'll keep telling you, until you listen to me." Shadow said as he picked himself off the ground and dusted off his fur. Thankfully, it was casual Friday, so he didn't have to be in his usual suit. "You could've gotten seriously hurt there, son."

Dusk, now standing as well, didn't meet his father's gaze and decided to stare at his shoes; comically looking like his 5-year-old self being scolded for using his father's garage tools without permission. "I know... and I'm sorry." He sighed before taking a breath to help himself face the older hedgehog. "I just thought... I just wanted to try it for myself, you know? I wanted to know how far and fast I could go, before I reached my limit..."

The two black and red hedgehogs held a stare for a moment, before the younger one yeilded and other sighed.

"If you put it that way," The older one started, eyes closed in thought "Then, you shouldn't have done it in the city." He said, now looking at his son with a lop-sided smirk. "Too many buildings, people and moving vehicles. You'll wind up dead, before you know it."

Dusk's ears flattened themselves at his father's words, feeling guilt creeping up his chest. Then, he felt the other's heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a proud smirk.

"I must admit though, you were rather close to breaking the barrier."

The younger one immediately felt his guilt lift from his shoulders and was replaced by a comforting arm that also fashioned itself in a one-arm hug from his father. He smiled.

"Thanks, dad." He beamed at the older one. "Some day, I'll get it."

"And some day, you will." Shadow smiled back at his son, although not as brightly.

 _He has his mother's smile._

"Now then," He began walking, bringing the younger one to fall in step with himself. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's."

*

The sun started to set as the father and son pair arrived at their house. They lived in a sizable, two-story house by the outskirts of the city, both of the hedgehogs preferring much more secluded places than the crowded city.

Shadow settled himself on the leather armchair, letting out an exhausted groan as he fixed himself in the most comfortable position possible. Dusk, on the other hand, plopped face down onto the couch beside the armchair, emmiting a sigh. The black and red hedgehogs looked at each other, emeralds met rubies for a moment, then laughter began.

"Ah, Chaos, dad," The younger one started, his words in between chuckles and snorts. "I'm really sorry about that stupid jump earlier."

"Stupid?" Even Shadow was having a hard time keeping a straight face as his son's giggle fit. "More like hilarious. I could've sworn you were a giant black bird when you started flapping your arms".

Dusk was now openly laughing; curling up, clutching his stomach and trying to not fall off the couch. "I was flapping my arms?" He asked before bursting into more laughter. "Don't you mean 'flailing'?"

"You call this 'flailing'?" The older of the two then began to mimic Dusk's earlier "flying", flapping his arms wildly with a horrified look on his face. Then, the said hedgehog that Shadow was copying suddenly rolled and fell to the carpeted floor, laughing so hard that he was reduced to wheezing.

"Oh my Chaos, I must've looked really, _really_ stupid!" His voice was high pitched and out of breath as he promptly started pounding a fist on the floor, his other hand still clutching his now painful stomach.

"More like, _extremely_ stupid, my boy," His smirk still ever present as he watched his son roll on the floor, and shook his head in amusement. One of the wonderful traits he inherited from his mother was his ability to do something stupid and laugh at himself, instead of sulk. Much like his mother, he loved making people smile, even if it meant that he was the fool. And, almost as if on cue, the younger hedgehog bumped his forehead on the low lying coffee table when he moved to get up off the ground, and laughed even more while clutching his slightly bruised head. _That_ elicited a bark of laughter from Shadow who had to cover his mouth from laughing any louder. Happy that he was able to get his father to laugh, Dusk grinned widely at him while rubbing the miniscule bump on his head.

When both of the hedgehogs have finally calmed down, though Dusk still grinned like a feral bobcat and Shadow allowed a small smirk to remain on his muzzle, they sat in silence for a moment before Shadow rose from his chair and looked at his son.

"Unless you have any homework, I suggest you get to bed soon," He looked at the wall clock beside the doorway that lead to the hall. "It's getting late already."

Dusk picked himself off the ground and gave his father a rather questioning gaze. "Dad, it's Friday. You said I don't have a curfew on the weekends." A small frown settled on his face.

"You know what?" The older one started and gently brought his hand onto the boy's head, careful not to touch the bruise, and lightly ruffled his bangs. "You're right. How's about we order some take out and watch a DVD tonight? I'm thinking _Captain Mobius: The Arctic Soldier_."

Emerald eyes shone with joy at a chance to spend time with his father. "Deal!"

Suddenly, Dusk's vision went black and his body went limp.


	4. Chapter 3 - Dream

Chapter 3

Dream

••••••••••••••

Shadow sat beside his son's unconscious form on his bed, watching him like a hawk. Suddenly, Dusk's face scrunched up in confusion... and fear. He began to toss and turn, whimpering in discomfort. Then, his father laid a soft hand on his head and stroked his headquills. Dusk relaxed at the gentle touch and immediately relaxed, a small purr coming from his chest. Shadow let out a quiet sigh, worried about his son.

Then, emerald eyes slowly blinked open and the younger hedgehog groaned.

With another sigh, this one of relief, the older of the two brushed his son's bangs away from his eyes. "Good. You're awake." He began with a soft voice.

"Wh-What happened?" Dusk asked the older one, his voice slightly hoarse.

"You collapsed, son," The father explained, "I caught you before you could further bruise your head." He said while lightly brushing over the small bump on his head.

Dusk looked at his father for a moment. "Why'd I collapse?" He asked as he tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back onto the mattress.

"Because you used too much Chaos Energy, boy, and due to that you shouldn't get up." He replied, still keeping a hand on his son's shoulder.

The hedgehogs gazed at each other for a moment, before the younger of the two broke contact and looked away.

"I had _that_ dream again..." He started softly.

Knowing what he was talking about, Shadow simply released his son's shoulder and stroked the younger one's quills instead. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked him, but never forcing him.

"It's just..." Emeralds hardened in confusion of his dream. "It's the same thing over and over again... But, I can't make any sense out of it... ever..."

Dusk had had this dream since he was three-years-old and told his father about it; how recurrent and strange it was. It was the same blur of events; blinding lights, an overly loud truck horn, a scream, a baby's wailing, his mother's tears, his father crying in agony. Then, it would just end, fading into nothing. The dream had always been a mystery for him and how he wished he could solve it. But, what was a true mystery to him was how that dream left him feeling. He always felt hurt after having that dream.

But, more than hurt, it left him with great _fear_.

Seeing the emotions in his son's eyes, the older one ceased stroking his quills and settled for lightly scratching behind the teenager's ear.

"Sleep now, Dusk, it's already late."

Somewhat taken aback by his father, who normally rarely called him by his name (as he almost always called him "son", "boy", or "my boy"), and apparently was enough to slightly shock him out of mulling over his dream, the younger one simply nodded. "O-okay..." He closed his eyes and was surprised at how sleep came immediately with the help of his father's ear scratching.

*

As soon as he knew his son was asleep, Shadow stood to leave, but not before pulling the covers over the younger one and stroking his head quills one last time. He let his gaze linger at the boy for a moment, his eyes shone with all the love of a father for his child.

But, behind that love, was an immense sadness.

He already knew what the boy's dream _was_ and _what_ it was about.

Turning away from his son, he left the room in absolute silence. Upon exiting the younger one's room, he stared out the window that stood in front of him. He wordlessly enjoyed the midnight scenery outside their house; the vast grassland swaying in night breeze, the fireflies dancing up and about, the stars twinkling in the dark sky. He also took notice of the full moon and how it was so bright, he could almost feel its beams on his fur.

He loved the nighttime.

He took a moment to relish the beauty of the night, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then, he ever so slowly opened his eyes.

His crimson orbs burned with the fires of hell.

*

Sunlight poked through the thin crack between the curtains in Dusk's room and, as if to make a point, shot right at the closed eyes of the said hedgehog. Groaning in annoyance, the teenager simply turned away from the light and pulled his blanket over his head, his mind set for more sleep.

Suddenly, the sound of curtains flying open, accompanied by blinding golden light flooding the room, jolted him awake. He sat up quickly, never minding the slight head rush he attained from the quick movement, and looked at whoever disturbed his slumber. Then, he saw his father with a rather chipper look on his face.

"Dad," He groaned again and glanced at his bedside clock. "It's only eight-thirty. Didya have to wake me up so early?"

"This is 'early'?" An eye ridge rose at his son's complaint, his small smirk never leaving his face. "It's a nice day today, son. Join me for breakfast, won't you?"

With no choice but to join his father, instead of extending his time in bed like he hoped, Dusk simply rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he yawned as the older on walked passed him; patting his son's head and lightly ruffling his bangs. With faux annoyance at his father for messing his bangs, the boy simply brushed them back to their original shape and made his way to the kitchen downstairs. There, he was greeted by the delicious aromas and sight of breakfast; bacon, waffles, fried eggs, French toast and breakfast sausage. The teen felt his mouth water and his stomach grumble as he sat at the table and beamed at the food.

"Thanks for breakfast, dad! This looks awesome!" He said as he grabbed his utensils and forked up a bacon strip that was to be devoured.

"No problem, my boy. I'm glad that my cooking skills could whip up a smile, first thing in the Morning." He replied, pouring a mug of coffee from a pot. "Coffee?" He offered his son a cup as he sat in the chair opposite to him.

"Mhm!" Was the only reply he could manage with a mouth full of food as he took the cup of coffee from his father.

Shadow smiled at his son's enjoyment and shook his head in adoration as he took a small remote, which controlled the hanging TV at a corner of the kitchen ceiling, and turned it on to the news.

"--this in, the notorious crime couple, Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona the Fox, were found tied to a lamp post by the Westopolis Police Station this morning and caught by the police, just now. Quite literally 'caught'." The cream-furred bunny news reporter stated as the camera zoomed into a couple that was tied and hung on a street lamp and were promptly cut loose; landing in a group of officers. The reporter walked up to one of the officers for questions and interviews. "Officer Vector, please tell us what happened in this scene."

The officer, a tall well built crocodile, crossed his arms and mostly looked at the criminal duo, who were being lead to a cop car, than the reporter or camera. "Well, ma'am, we can't say for sure. We only know as far as anyone; they were tied to the post and left hanging since last night..."

"It was The Dæmon!" Scrouge yelled at their captors, anger and fear evident on his features. " _He_ was here! _The Dæmon_ did this to us! _Look at this!!_ " The green quilled criminal managed to free his hands from the cop who held him and opened his jacket to reveal a pair of freshly cut diagonal scars on his chest with an "æ" symbol lightly carved just above the scars, before being shoved into the police car and silenced.

The Dæmon was an infamous vigilante who stalked through Westopolis during nightfall and hunted down criminals. He was said to where a midnight cloak that always hid face, but even under the cowl were his eyes hidden by a black cloth mask and his muzzle covered by an equally black scarf. He was also known for his deadly skill in hand-to-hand combat and frightening knowledge and use of almost any weapon. This masked crime fighter never talked, his only real signature being an "æ" carved somewhere on his victim's body along with the fear that he'd carved in their minds.

The rabbit, who had recovered from her miniscule shock cause by the acid-green criminal's outburst, straightened herself and looked straight to the camera. "There we have it, The Dæmon has struck once again! Why did he go after this known criminal couple? How did he do it? Who will be his next victim? I'm Vanilla the Rabbit, live on "The First Light". You're watching WNN, good morning."


	5. Chapter 4 - Rest

Chapter 4

Rest

••••••••••

Dusk stared at the TV screen in astonishment. The Dæmon was the reknowed and feared urban legend of Westopolis. The vigilante had been protecting and terrorizing the city for years, even well over decades. He remembered his childood hearing tales of the mysterious saviour. But, nowadays, the midnight cloaked crime fighter was much more active. He had brought down and jailed more crooks than ever; almost every night he would strike. This had greatly intrigued the black and red teenager. What were the avenger's motives? What was his cause to bring down any and every criminal this city held?

"A bunch of hooligans, that lot." His father's curt voice interrupted his thoughts. "This city has its laws. That no-good vigilante is going to run this city to the ground."

"Well, he caught Fiona and Scourge," He but in, "They've been causing more than enough trouble around here. That's gotta count for something, right?"

"He caught them, yes," He received a look from his father; his eyes above the rim of his mug as he took a sip of coffee. "But, the way he actually pursues his targets is _verily_ against the law."

The younger one was about to reply, but stopped himself. He wasn't about to argue with an attorney. A very seasoned attorney, at that. Unlike his father, Dusk was never fond of debating. He usually kept arguments short, either ending them with agreeing to disagree or simply ignoring the argument all together. Or, if it was a last resort and he was not in the mood, an elbow to the jaw. Something which he had inherited from his mother.

*

The hedgehog pair took their time to leisurely enjoy breakfast, which Dusk managed to stomach three-fourths of the feast due to the teenager exerting himself and needing to refuel his lack of Chaos Energy with massive amounts of food. After washing and packing away the dishes, they settled down in the living room to relax and further enjoy their lazy weekend. Dusk plopped onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote, this one controlling the large flat screen of the living room. Shadow, before comfortably setting himself on the armchair (as it was "his spot") grabbed a novel from the book shelf near the doorway to the stairs. As he sunk into the coushions of his favorite seat, he flipped the book open and searched for his small book mark; which was actually a folded news article. Finding his mark and where he left off, he continued the adventures of _Indiana Bones: Raiders Of The Lost Bark_. He wanted to know how the whip-cracking, cowboy hat wearing, adventurous Basset Hound beat the German Shepherds to the Holy Grill.

"Anything on the agenda today, dad?" His son asked him nonchalantly, his emerald eyes never leaving the screen.

He glanced at the younger one before letting his eyes search the ceiling in thought. "Nothing that comes to mind, son," His gaze returned to his book as he threw the question back at the boy. "How about you, my boy, anything in particular that you want to do today?"

He heard a hum of thought come from his son. "Well, maybe for Lunch later, we can try out that new pizza place."

Looking up from his book again and gave him a small grin with a raised brow. "Thinking about food again, boy?"

The boy he spoke of returned his grin and stuck his tongue out in childish humor. "Maybe I am, old man."

Shaking his head in amusement, he simply smirked and continued reading his novel.

*

Morning went by and the sun rose to its zenith over the bustling city of Westopolis. Dusk walked along side his father as they searched for a recently opened pizza place called _The Shell Shocker_. Neither of the crimson-splashed hedgehogs had a hard time weaving through the crowds as they were in the less populated area of the city. They turned a corner and found their destination; a pizza-fastfood restaurant with a Mobian turtle chef cut-out in front. Dusk had read about the place on a flyer, boasting about its "lightning fast service" and "pizza so good, it'll make you go cowabunga!". Upon entering the shop, they were greeted by a tall, overly built gorilla in a rather-too-tight waiter's top.

"Welcome to _The Shell Shocker_!" The greeting was slightly awkward with a "downtown" accent, but still jolly. "If it's a table for two, a seat's just opened up by the window." The waiter gave them a smile (which Dusk nearly flinched at the sight, due to the deathtrap of slightly-yellowing-fangs) and with a large hand, lead the hedgehogs to the empty seat. Sitting opposite of his father, the teenager scanned the menu for something to satisfy his appetite. After choosing their orders, the food came almost immediately and the father-son pair began their feast.

"Chaos, they weren't kidding when they said _lightning fast service_ ," He mentioned before taking another bite from his pizza slice. "Our orders came in less than ten minutes."

"I know," Ruby eyes examined the ravioli he had ordered, noticing its near primera class presentation and ingredients. "They must have a great chef. After all, this isn't just fast food, everything's fresh."

"I dunno, dad," He chortled. "The food seemed pretty _fast_ to me." He hoped the older one would get his food pun.

With a raised brow and a lopsided smirk, the attorney gave him a flat stare. "Hardi-har-har, boy."

He replied to his father with a toothy grin.

*

The sun had just set and the father-son pair walked along the urban streets. They had spent their rest-day quite well in the city. They even managed to do some leisure shopping; Shadow buying himself a new, chrome Rolux watch and Dusk a pair of emerald-green headphones. The hedgehogs lightly laughed as they walked homeward.

"I'm telling you, boy," Shadow started while giving his son a mischievous grin and a raised eyebrow. "Now's the perfect time for you to find your special someone. I mean, look all the heads you've turned, since our time in the city."

The boy looked away with a tinge of a blush, but smirked at him with the light mood. "Oh _please_ , you're just saying that!" He retorted with a playful nudge to the older one's elbow.

"I'm only saying what's true, son." He chuckled as he ruffled the other's bangs. "A skirt shaker, just like your old man!"

"Hah!" The younger one barked, combing his quills back into shape. "Not sure about you being a 'skirt shaker', but you're definitely _old_!!"

With a mock-gasp at the insult, the attorney gave his son a challenging smirk. "Oh, I am going to make you eat your words, boy!"

At his words, Dusk skipped a few steps ahead of him and returned the smirk with a grin. "Make me, _old_ _man_!" A tongue stuck out with childish glee as a game began between them.

"It is _on_!" Then, Shadow dashed forward, feinting to catch the youngster. The teen simply dodged him and ran ahead. The hedgehogs laughed all the while, chasing each other around. This was something that Shadow knew he missed. Being able to simply enjoy the day with his son. If only his wife and daughter were still--

"Well, ain't this a sweet thing?"

The black and red hedgehogs stopped in their tracks. The game had ended as Shadow stood protectively between his son and a gang of thugs.


	6. Chapter 5 - Vigilante

Chapter 5

Vigilante

••••••••••

Shadow glared in pure rage at the group of street thugs that surrounded him and his son. He kept the boy behind himself, all his fatherly instincts demanding that he protected his child at all costs.

"Stay behind me, son." He mumbled to the boy, making sure to keep his eyes on the brutes for any sudden movements.

"Dad, let me help you," But, apparently, the teenager had other ideas. "I can fight." His voice was more than insistent on letting him in the battle.

"No." He gave the younger one a brief, but strong, glare. "I won't allow it." Fixing his gaze on the hooligans once more. "I lost your mother and sister. I won't lose you, Dusk. I can't"

His eyes still trained on the surrounding thugs, his mind began to replay memories of the loss of his wife and daughter; a gentle smile that faded, a tiny had that let go, a cry that was cut short, a loving gaze that turned dull. The flashbacks continued mercilessly as his vision stared to become red. Then, he felt a hand grab onto his wrist and he looked back to meet his son's emerald eyes. Dusk was still there, alive and well. He still had something and someone to live for. Holding his gaze just a bit longer, he started to grasp that not only was he staring into the boy's eyes, but the eyes of his wife. How they held such a caring gentleness and the great strength that followed. He let his fists unball, never knowing that he had clenched them in the first place.

"You won't lose me, dad," His son's eyes shone with great determination. "I promise."

He knew Dusk would keep that promise and gave a single nod, allowing the boy to fight. He felt his son release his wrist and both midnight-furred hedgehogs stood ready for anything.

*

With excitement and adrenaline, Dusk grinned at his father's approval. Now, he stood beside the older hedgehog and not behind him. He knew his father was only trying to protect him. But, he wasn't gonna stand there and let the other take everything. Fathers needed protection too.

"Oy! Did ya hear us?!"

A yell from the thug, a skunk that wore a navy-blue leather jacket and seemed to be the gang leader, brought him out of his thoughts.

"I said, if ya give us all y'r money, we'll let you twos go without hurtin' anybody... Well, _maybe_."

Dusk heard a snort beside him and glanced at his father. "Do you really think a threat like _that_ would scare us, child?" The older one straightened up a bit to show that the ne'er-do-wellers struck no fear, but still in a battle ready stance. "I've seen a third-grader do worse, kit."

The teenager had to bite back a snicker at his father's insult toward the speaking gang member. Dusk glanced at the hedgehog beside him and caught a glimpse of worry in those crimson orbs.

 _Please stay safe, son._ They seemed to say. Understanding his father's deep concern, he gave him a flash of a reassuring smile. _Don't worry about me, dad._

He noticed the miniscule nod his father gave and brought his eyes back to the gang of hooligans, thinking he saw movement.

"Remember your training, my boy," He barely heard Shadow's whisper, needing to strain his ears to hear the next words. "Especially now, more than ever."

Keeping his eyes on the skunk, he was sure he saw a blood vessel at the verge of popping on the thug's forehead.

"You watch ya mouth, gramps! Otherwise, I'm gonn--"

The skunk's next words never came as he sank to the ground, unconscious, with the Dæmon standing behind him. Wide eyed in shock, Dusk was sure his mouth didn't fall open.

All eyes were glued to the cloaked avenger. No one dared to move a muscle or utter a word. Then, a thug decided that it would be best to throw a punch at the hooded figure. And all hell broke loose. Dodging the body that flew toward him, Dusk jumped to the side. His emeralds were glued to the vigilante as he saw the chaos grow before him. One after the other, thugs were being tossed about; either unconscious or injured. The black clad fighter was almost untouchable. The highschooler watched with amazement, his eyes trained on the Dæmon's every action. A hooded head dodged a thug's fist by leaning to the side and letting the attack land on another gang member behind him. A black gloved hand reached out to grab the collar of an unlucky thug and sent him flying to another hooligan that was running toward them. A heavy steel toed boot planted itself painfully in the stomach of another thug. The fight between the Dæmon and the gang may've been twenty-three to one, but the avenger was more than obviously dominating it. Carefully, with great precision, aiming for weak pressure points, the vigilante managed to bring his victims to unconsciousness. When the last of the gang members fell with a groan, the cloaked figure ceased all action and stood stock still. Dusks eyes darted between the three last-standing sapients; the Dæmon, himself and his father. The silence stretched on as nothing was said, until Shadow decided to speak.

"Who _are_ you?" His father's voice came carefully and cautiously, as though any sudden moves or words would scare the hooded one off. "And why did you help us?"

Dusk glanced at the older one and almost made a move to their cloaked savior, before his father's protective hand stopped him and held him in place. The Dæmon looked at them for a moment, the deep hood shrouding a mysterious face, and wordlessly turned to leave. Dusk's brow scrunched in confusion and frustration. He had to say something.

"Thank you!" He called to the vigilante.

He watched as the cloaked fighter walked under a blinking lamp post. The bulb flickered off for a second, leaving the street in total darkness. But, the moment it came on again, the street was empty. There was no trace of the Dæmon.

With a breath of astonishment, the teen's wide eyes searched the spot that the hooded being stood at a second ago. Then, he was suddenly pulled into his father's arms and brought into a strong embrace.

"You're alright. Tell me that you're alright, Dusk."

This was one of the very few times that he had ever heard so much fear and worry in his father's words. Returning the hug, but not as strongly, he let him know that he could relax.

"I'm fine, dad."

At that moment, he felt more worried about the older hedgehog than himself.


	7. Chapter 6 - Family

Chapter 6

Family

••••••••••

Shadow walked quietly across the upstairs hall by his and Dusk's rooms. Stopping by his son's room for a moment, he stopped himself from entering the teen's room and let him sleep. Walking to the kitchen, he prepared a large breakfast, enough for more than himself and his son. After setting the last plate of sausages, he wiped his hands and glanced at his watch.

"They'll be here, anytime now." He mumbled to himself as he made his way back upstairs to wake up his son.

*

Still deep in slumber, Dusk turned in his sleep. Lightly snoring, as a sign of exhaustion from the night before, a small feather from his pillow decided to fly into one of his nostrils and cause him to sneeze. Now, he was awake.

"Excuse me..." He mumbled out of habit. "Ugh"

Rubbing the sleep from his emerald eyes, he let out a small groan as he stretched. Then, his his ear twitched at the sound of his door clicking open and his father's voice entering the room.

"You're awake, it seems," Shadow started as he moved to sit beside him. Feeling a gentle arm around his shoulders, Dusk sleepily leaned into his father's embrace; feeling comfortable in the familial warmth. "Good morning, my boy."

"Mornin', dad." His own voice still laced with drowsiness and sleep.

He heard Shadow chuckle as his weight left the bed. "Come now, wake up." His father affectionately ruffled his bangs before leaving the room.

Huffing at his now messy quills, he stared incredulously at where Shadow once was. Letting out a long yawn, he finally hopped off the bed and fixed himself, especially the quills that his father had decided to set in disarray. Deeming himself decent enough to start the day, he made his way downstairs to join Shadow. Just as he reached the kitchen, where he found Shadow washing a few cooking utensils at the sink, he noticed the mass amounts of food on the dining table and gave his father a questioning look.

"What's with all the food, dad?" He asked.

Before the older one could respond, the doorbell rang.

"I got it." He said, already knowing that Shadow would ask him to go to door.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a middle-aged blue hedgehog with wind swept quills and emerald green eyes. The newcomer spoke with a cocky, but fond, voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for the world's coolest nephew. Ya seen him around here?"

"Uncle Sonic!"

The teen's arms wrapped themselves around the blue hedgehog's torse as the hug was returned with affection.

"It's good to see you too, Spiky," His uncle fondly used the petname that he had given him. "It's been way too long."

Backing up from the hug, Dusk's bangs were once again ruffled, but by his uncle's hand and not his father's. Looking up from his attacked quills, he noticed that Sonic stepped aside to reveal a parked car by the driveway. Stepping out of the car was a female, middle-aged auburn-haired squirrel being helped by a pair of twin hybrids. One looked like a younger version of Sonic, except for a set of soft brown bangs and sapphire eyes from the elder squirrel, and the other was a female, oaken squirrel with emerald orbs and quill-shaped back hair.

"Manic, Sonia, Aunt Sally, you're all here!" He grew more excited as he approached his relatives, but noticed his aunt needing assistance in disembarking the car. His eyes went wide when he saw her bloated form. "Aunt Sally, you're pregnant?"

"She sure is, cuz," Sonia, the female twin, responded for her mother, a touch of fond sassiness in her voice. "We're gonna have a little sister, anytime soon."

"I'll be alright from here, kids," Sally said as she silently thanked her twins and walked up to Dusk, giving him a gentle, motherly embrace. "It's wonderful to see you, Dusk."

"I'm so happy that you guys are here," Dusk said as he immediately returned his aunt's hug. "I've missed you guys so much!" The dark-furred teen released the sapphire-orbed squirrel from his grasp to hug his cousins. Feeling the arms of the twins return his hug, Dusk almost had to stop himself from crying tears of joy.

"We missed you too, bro." Manic, the male twin, said in the hug.

Parting from the embrace, but still keeping in arm's length, the three teens looked at each other and smiled.

*

Looking at his kids and his nephew, Sonic smiled warmly at them. He remembered when Shadow had come to their family for help, after his sister, Amy, had passed. He always felt a pang of hurt, whenever the though of his sister came to mind, but knew he was finally past her death. He had come to accept that she was no longer around...

 _But, it's so stupidly obvious..._ He thought to himself as he glanced at Shadow, who stood beside him. _He hasn't stopped grieving..._

Looking directly at his brother-in-law, he greeted him with a hand shake and a small smile. He could see it in those fiery, crimson orbs; the pain was still visible. No matter how well he hid it.

 _And he's never gonna admit it..._ He sighed internally, before turning to assist his wife up the small incline to the front door.

Looking into her tired, but bright, sapphires, he gave her a lopsided smile, which was returned by chestnut lips. Both he and Sally had put themselves up to help Shadow to let go of Amy. They already knew it would be a tough job, but they weren't going to give up.

 _For Amy._ Her eyes seemed to say as she ever so lightly nudged his blue side, as she linked arms with him.

Feeling a certain weight lift off his chest, he exhaled and gently touched foreheads with his auburn spouse.

 _For Amy..._

*

Shadow felt his lip stretch into a small smile as he watched Dusk and his cousins; how his son beamed with all the love around him. He was more than thankful for Sonic and Sally's help, all those years ago. With their aid, Dusk knew what it was to grow up with a complete family; a mother, a father and siblings. He wanted to give everything he could for Dusk, to fill his son's life with joy and light.

 _He deserves such a life..._ He thought to himself. _Not the life I've known..._

Taking notice of his brother-in-law, and his squirrel wife, approaching him, he smiled at their guests.

"I've prepared breakfast for all of us," He stated as he held the door open for the couple.

"Thanks, Shads," Sonic adressed him by a nickname he was given to him in college. "Hope ya prepared a different kinds of food too."

Giving his the blue-furred hedgehog a knowing smirk, he simply nodded. As the couple made their way to the kitchen, he called for the teens to join them for breakfast.

 _Today's gonna be a good day, I hope._


End file.
